Fated
by helicoptersky
Summary: Neji Tells Tenten something after training.., My first ever fic, be nice!:oD[OneShot Nejiten]


**A/N** – Hi peepz. This is just an idea I had while preparing to go to sleep. So forgive me if it's no good. It's my first time giving my work to the public. A work that's Neji x Tenten. Neji and…well everyone is kind of (a lot?) out of character or OOC, so don't say you weren't warned.

**Disclaimer** – Houkiboshi Hikari does not own the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**LEGEND**

me talking

What's happening to me

"talking"

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback if there is_**

Something I really want to point out

_Change of P.O.V. or Point of view_

see number below on author's notes or a/n

**FATED**

"Neji What's wrong with you today?" asked a kunoichi 1 whose hair was done in two buns, while training with Neji. Neji here, seemed to be so unfocused.

"I need to tell you something." Neji replied.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Please listen carefully, it's hard as it is."

"Sure"

"Tenten, I love you" he said

"Wha-?"

"When I first met you I thought of you as a mere kunoichi who'd join the We Love Sasuke Club, But you didn't, you were different. You weren't like other women who goggle over boys. You don't spend your money with useless stuff like make-up and other things women use to impress men." He continued.

"I chose you to train with me, I thought I just wanted to train with someone who isn't insane like Gai-sensei and Lee. But I felt something I didn't know what it was at that time. But as years passed, I'm still training with you. I managed to realize that I really had admiration for you, which happened to turn out to be love."

"I love everything in you, Tenten. The way you throw your kunai, shuriken and all other weapons. The way you jump for Shoshoryu 2 with the scrolls. The way you scowl at Gai-sensei and Lee when they do another good-guy pose. But I love you because for the fact that you're Tenten, my teammate, my love." Neji continued

Tenten couldn't believe her ears. _Is this really Neji or am I just dreaming if it is I don't ever wan't to wake up. _She thought. _Was this the cold-hearted Bastard that he is, not to mention stubborn Hyuuga Neji in front of her?_ Speaking of Neji, his face was inches from hers. He placed his right hand on her face and caressed it. And then it happened, His lips met hers into a first kiss. She didn't know what to do next so in turn she just placed her arms on his hair. Neji's arms was now on her waist previously it was on her shoulder, somehow Tenten felt Neji deepen the kiss and made it more passionate. They broke apart after what seemed to be hours Actually it was just 5 minutes , long right? They just felt that the world had frozen..

Neji carried Tenten near the tree as they laid down there. He was hugging Tenten like he would never let go. Tenten was lying on his shoulder.

"Aishiteru, Neji 3" She said.

Neji felt like his heart fluttered away into heaven as he heard those words Tenten told him. He hugged her even tighter and said "Aishiteru, Tenten. 4" And they both fell into a deep slumber.

Little did they know that Maito Gai and Rock Lee were hiding in the bushes the green jumpsuit camouflaged them recording the whole thing.

"Lee, my youthful student, let us show everyone in Konoha our discovery." Gai said

"Yosh 5! Gai-sensei6!" exclaimed Lee with fire in his eyes, then replaced by tears, so was Gai's.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" 7

They said, they were now standing on a field of flowers as everything went into slow motion and they had a bone-crushing hug.

They went outside the forest and Lee opened his video camera and yelled.

"PEOPLE OF KONOHA I PRESENT TO YOU HYUUGA NEJI AND HIS NEW FOUND LOVE!"

At this everyone, yes I mean everyone ran to Lee and watched the video.

"The Hyuuga Neji with a girl?" said one villager.

"He has a girlfriend?" said another.

"I must tell Hiashi-sama 8 the good news." Said a Hyuuga who was walking around the street. But he didn't need to go get Hiashi, because the real Hiashi was there watching the video scratching his chin.

"Just as I thought, my nephew's heart did turn somewhat soft." He said proudly, "Can I have a copy?" he asked Lee and Gai.

"Hai 9!" Lee said excitedly

They were at it again, the field of flowers the slow motion.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

But when they were about to hug a villager came in between them.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Hearing this the villager ran away screaming at the top of his lungs. Then Lee and Gai had a bone-crushing hug, the villagers who where there with them sweat dropped like mad. Then Neji and Tenten passed by them holding hands. Neji was smiling, wait Neji was smiling? Oh no it's the end of the world! That would never happen! Twitch, twitch Just kidding! Yes, Neji really was smiling. A few, sorry a lot of villagers were staring at him. Because really Hyuuga Neji never I mean NEVER smiles he just smirks. Tenten who noticed this whispered something to Neji.

_Neji's P.O.V._

"Neji they're staring at us. Is it really that unbelievable to for them to see you with me?" Tenten asked

"Yeah I think so, But let them think what they want, because I don't care what they do as long as I'm with you." I told her smiling even more. At this she blushed. And I kissed her on the cheek. And she blushed even more. Which caused me to smile even more! Whoa! I'm saying 'even more' a lot today or is it supposed to be typing well never mind…

_Normal P.O.V._

After seeing this Gai and Lee grinned at each other.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee called

"Nandayo sorewa 10 my youthful student?" replied Gai

"Why can two different people love each other? I mean Neji and Tenten are like, well you get the idea right sensei?" Lee asked.

"Lee, Love moves strangely. When the moment it strikes us well we won't know until we know it. I guess Neji and Tenten were really just, how can I say this, fated?" Gai said

Lee who understood what he meant had tears in his eyes again, so was Gai.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Then They were running once again in the said field of flowers in slow motion preparing to hug each other.

And Yes, they were in fact fated…

**:OWARI:**

HoukiboshiHikari- Yay, I'm already finished!

Mysterious Voice- Yeah and it took you like what 3 weeks to type it in.

HoukiboshiHikari- Feh sorry Mr. Oh-I-Don't-Know-Who-You-Are.

Mysterious Voice- I am the great Uchiha Itachi.

HoukiboshiHikari- Ita-kun! It's you.

Itachi- Yeah It's me, you haven't seen my foolish brother have you?

HoukiboshiHikari- Sasuke? Yeah I saw him he's at the ramen store with Sakura.

Itachi- Okay, Ja matte ne.

HoukiboshiHikari- so here is the translation for the words there in Japanese, you may have noticed that there are numbers there. So just follow..

1. Kunoichi-Female ninja

2. Shoshoryu-Move that Tenten uses to beat her opponents

3. Aishiteru, Neji-I love you, Neji

4. Aishiteru, Tenten-I love you, Tenten

5. Yosh-Alright

6. –sensei-suffix added after the name of your teacher

7. The part where Gai and Lee were screaming-Yes they do that in the anime and comics.

8. –sama-suffix added after the name of someone they highly respect.

9. Hai-Yes

10. Nandayo sorewa-What is It?


End file.
